Problems of the Heart
by Akirafanatic
Summary: No, this is not a love story.
1. Chapter 1

Haruna loved her family and her life. She didn't care that they weren't rich, since she had a loyal and loving husband, and two wonderful sons. Ryounosuke worked hard to provide for them, while Haruna devoted her time and attention while he was away to their two boys.

She was sad when Ryousuke had expressed his intentions to go to high school in Tokyo, but she had understood his reasoning. Never let it be said she or her husband were unsupportive of their children's goals. While it was lonely without her eldest, she was still happy to have her baby nearby. She wasn't ready to be alone in the house all day while her husband worked.

Maybe she'd think about going back to work. She had thought it'd be fun to open a little bakery when she was younger. And there _was_ a little shop that had just closed down that would be in a _perfect_ location. Of course, she'd have to look at the costs for it first, probably take out a loan from the bank, think about hiring others, and some more small details. Or Ryounosuke could retire early and they could run it together.

Giggling to herself as she finished wiping down the kitchen, she imagined her husband excitedly selling the goodies she made while sneaking one or two every now and then when he thought she wasn't looking. Then again, he had said he might be up for a promotion soon. Well, she'd ask him about it later when he got home.

Tossing her dirty rag into the laundry room, she jumped when she heard a crash from upstairs. "Haru-chan?" She called, running to the bottom of the stairs. "Haru-chan?" Not getting an answer, she took the stairs two at a time, hurrying towards her son's room.

Knocking as she opened the door, her hands flew to her mouth when she saw her baby strewn across the floor, one arm outstretched towards the door, his glove in the other. Kneeling down next to him, she shook his shoulder. "Haru-chan, are you alright? Haru-chan?" Her heart plummeted when she didn't get a response.

Heaving a sigh of relief when she felt his heartbeat, she ran towards the phone, calling the paramedics. She wasn't sure what to do, or if she should move him. She kept glancing from the stairs to the door, wishing they'd gotten a cordless phone, or at least a cell phone, so she didn't have to be away from him.

The second she heard the click of someone picking up, she said, "Please help! My son just collapsed – he's not waking up! I-I don't know what to do!"

' _Mam, please calm down. Where are you?'_

"H-Home! W-We're at home!"

' _Can you give me the address please?'_

Haruna floundered, trying to remember the address off the top of her head. "I…Damn it…A-Akasaka one ten five!" How could she forget where she lived at a time like this! "P-Please hurry!"

' _We are on our way. I'll need you to remain on the line. What happened?"_

"I don't know! I heard a c-crash and found h-him like th-that!"

' _How long ago was this?'_

"A-A minute or t-two!"

' _Was there any blood?'_

"N-No. I-I don't think s-so. I-I didn't want t-to move him."

' _Are you next to him?'_

"No! T-The phone i-is down-downstairs and he-he's upstairs! I-I can't b-bring the p-phone up!"

' _Mam, please calm down. The responders should be there soon.'_

Shaking her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, she prayed her baby would be alright. She couldn't lose him. He was her baby. He was still so little. He had his whole life ahead of him. Squeezing the phone tighter, she wondered what was taking them so long to get there. Her baby was in trouble!

Hearing the faint sounds of sirens outside, Haruna slammed the phone down and ran towards the door, throwing it open. She barely waited for the two to exit the vehicle, before grabbing the closest woman's wrist and dragging her into the house.

She towed the taller female up the stairs and into the room, dropping back down next to her youngest. Brushing his hair back, she scrubbed her eyes with her sleeve. She scooted a little out of the way when asked, but refused to go too far. This was her baby and she was keeping him in her sight.

The two paramedics set to work quickly, loading him onto a stretcher carefully and carrying him down to the ambulance. Haruna stayed beside them the whole way, jumping into the back and grasping hold of Haruichi's hand. She leaned forward, bringing the hand up to her cheek and hiccupping.

The doctor sat down facing the two nervous parents. "Let me start by telling you your son will be just fine." He smiled at the relieved faces. "From what he told us, and from the tests we ran, he appears to have arrhythmia. Most cases of this are not sever, and people usually are able to live their lives without it bothering them."

"So it's not serious?" Haruna asked hopefully.

The doctor frowned. "Not at this moment, but his case is not like the majority of others. We believe he has Long QT Syndrome, which can be deadly if not treated correctly. He'll need something to help control the arrhythmia or it may worsen with time. I have a few options at this moment. We can either start him on some medication, we can give him a rate-responsive pacemaker, or we can put in an implantable cardioverter defibrillator.

"Medication may help for a while, but it's not a guarantee and may potentially worsen the effects if his body reacts negatively towards it. Pacemakers and ICD's are a better option for him, and only require minor surgery. They are essentially the same, however I'd recommend an ICD as it will continually monitor his heart rhythm and will send a small charge to his heart to correct it. Should he suddenly go into cardiac arrest, this may help save his life.

"We believe the trigger for the Long QT Syndrome was the amount of exercise he goes through for baseball."

"Does that mean he can't play anymore?" Ryounosuke swallowed. Haruichi would be crushed.

"The ICD would allow him to continue playing, however he'd have to be careful not to damage it should he come into any physical contact during the game. He'd also have to come in every few months for a checkup in order for us to make sure it's working properly and nothing needs replaced." Seeing their indecision, he said, "I'll let you two talk this over for a while. Would you like to inform your son, or shall I?"

Haruna swallowed and shook her head. "You can probably explain it better than we can." She and Ryounosuke watched him leave before turning to the other. Haruna sniffed and moved over to sit in her husband's lap, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm scared."

"I know, but you heard Tajima-sensei, Haru-chan is going to be just fine." He stroked her hair, hugging her tightly. "He's going to be alright."

The two were quiet for a while, taking comfort in each other, before Haruna pulled back and wiped her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"I think we should go with the ICD. Tajima-sensei recommended it, and I want to make sure Haru-chan's going to be alright in the long run. If this device can protect him, then I want to get it."

* * *

 **So I was thinking about how Haruichi had a stamina problem, and, being me, I thought, "What if it was because he had a health condition or was in the hospital for a while before he came to Seidou?" And a little research on Google later this story was born. Let me know what you think and if you want more.**

 **Also, I have no knowledge of this heart condition or the treatments except what I learned from Google. I may be wrong, or the information may not be accurate, but I did attempt to research about it so I could get it at least a little closer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruna knew her baby would be fine. She _knew_ he would be. She trusted Tajima-sensei to keep him safe, but even that knowledge didn't help as she waited for the surgery to be finished. They'd been told it wouldn't take more than a few hours, but to Haruna it felt like days. Every moment her baby was in there something could go wrong.

"Hey," She looked up at her husband, who wrapped an arm around her. "Come on, don't cry. Haru-chan's strong, he'll get through this." Haruna didn't answer, simply leaning into her husband and sniffling. Ryounosuke rubbed her arm, silently reassuring her that everything would work out fine.

The two sat in silence, holding onto one another, for the remainder of the wait. Neither had anything to say, and were more than comfortable with the silence between them. When Tajima-sensei finally came out for them, he smiled. "Everything perfectly fine. The operation went smoothly, and once the nurses get Haruichi-kun settled into his room, you both may go see him. We will want to keep him overnight, but he should be alright to head home in the morning. I'll be in when he wakes up to go over a few things with all of you."

Thanking him, the parents headed towards the specified room number, waiting outside until the nurses waved them in. Ryounosuke let Haruna take the seat next to their youngest son's head while he dragged the other near the wall over. The pink haired woman stroked the teenagers pink locks, her hand traveling down his cheek before she laid it gently over his heart.

The steady beating had her shoulders slumping forward in relief, having needed to see for herself that he was alive and well. "He's alright," Ryounosuke whispered into her ear, his hand sliding over hers. "He's alright." Moving his hand to his son's shoulder, he smiled. "You did a good job Haruichi. Now come on and wake up so your mother can stop worrying."

Haruna lightly smacked his arm. "I'm his mother, it's my _job_ to worry."

The male grinned. "Of course honey, whatever you say." He kissed her cheek, earning a small smile. "There's that beautiful smile."

Haruna flushed, smacking him again. "Charmer."

"Only for you." Ryounosuke wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck. "I love you Haruna."

The female smiled softly and brought her free hand up to his head. "I love you too darling."

Propping his chin on her shoulder, Ryounosuke sighed heavily. "It's still not fair."

Humming in question at the sudden change of topic, Haruna moved her hand from Haruichi's heart to his hand, grasping it lightly.

"Both Ryousuke and Haruichi look like you. It's not fair."

"They may _look_ like me, but inside, Haruichi is all _you_."

"Really? I think he's more like _you_."

Laughing softly, Haruna shook her head. "Ryousuke takes after me more than Haruichi does."

"Mmm. That's true." Staring at his youngest, he lowered his voice. "Should we tell Ryousuke?"

Haruna bit her lip. "I think we should, but I don't want to worry him. And his finals are coming up soon – I don't want to distract him."

"After finals then?"

"What if he gets angry we didn't tell him sooner? You know how he worried about Haru-chan."

"When do you want to tell him then?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. There just doesn't seem to be a good time."

Ryounosuke kissed her cheek again. "We'll let Haruichi tell him if he wants to. We can always say he didn't want us saying anything." Haruna laughed at his cheeky smile. Her attention went to the bed when she felt Haruichi's hand twitch, a groan escaping his lips. "I think he's waking up," Ryounosuke loudly whispered, earning another playful smack in the arm from his wife.

Sitting back into his own chair, Ryounosuke patted the teen's leg. "How are you feeling?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Haruichi moaned a little. "Tired….Sore."

"That's normal sweetheart," Haruna said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "It'll go away eventually." She looked to her husband who stood up, pointing towards the door. She nodded. "Do you want help sitting up?"

"Mmm…yes please." Grabbing the small remote near the bed, Haruna pressed the button for the bed to rise, stopping so her son was still reclining a bit. When he was sitting up, the pink haired teen sluggishly reached up, pulling on the hospital gown lightly and glancing down. "Looks funny."

"Maybe so, but it's there to help you." She smoothed part of his bangs back, smiling. "Your father went to get Tajima-sensei. He's going to let you know how to take care of it so it doesn't break, alright?"

"M'kay. Okaa-san?"

"Yes Haru-chan?"

"When we go home, can I have some of yours and Tou-san's special shortcake?"

Haruna chuckled softly, leaning forward and pressing another kiss to Haruichi's head. "Of course sweetheart. Do you want anything else?"

"…Can I also have some ice cream? And can we watch Totaro?"

"We'll watch it when your father gets home from work tomorrow, alright?"

"Not tonight?"

"Sorry baby, but you have to stay here tonight. I'll be back to bring you home tomorrow though, alright?" Haruichi pouted but nodded, slowly putting his arms around his mother when she hugged him. It hurt to move, but the hug was nice.

Haruna looked up when Ryounosuke asked, "Still doing alright?"

"Okaa-san promised ice cream and Totaro…and shortcake."

"That sounds like fun. Do you feel up to talking with the doctor?" Haruichi nodded, smiling a little when the older male ruffled his hair.

"How are you feeling Haruichi-kun?"

"I'm ok. A little tired and my chest hurts."

"That's perfectly normal. We can give you some pain medication to help with it when you leave, but it should go away after a few days. With that, you should be up and moving normally in a few days, but I don't want you to do any extensive exercise or heavy lifting for at least a month. I don't want you tearing open the stitches and potentially breaking the ICD. That means no baseball for the next month, alright?"

"But once the month's up I can play?"

"Yes, but you have to be very careful. Try not to get hit while you play, or slide really hard – actually, no sliding head first at all – or you could break it. I don't know how much you practice, but try to take it easy for a while, and if you feel tired or dizzy I want you to go lay down. The most important thing I want you to remember is that you'll need to come back every three months or so. We'll check to make sure it's still functioning properly. Other than that, you should be able to live your life mostly the same."

"Will I always have to have this?" Haruichi gestured towards his chest.

"I'm afraid so. This disease isn't something that goes away. It's going to stay with you, and that device will help you to live a fairly normal life." Tajima-sensei looked around at the three in the room. "Are there any other questions?" The Kominato's shook their heads. "Alright, well I won't overwhelm you with information about this. Feel free to call me if you have any more questions about this, alright?"

When he left, Haruna turned back to her baby. "Do you need anything?"

Haruichi nodded. "Just two things."

"What are those?"

"Something to eat."

"I think we can do that. What about the second thing?"

He raised his arms slightly. "Hug." The parents smiled and leaned down, hugging their youngest.

* * *

 **Yup, here's the second chapter. Just so you know, the 3rd chapter is basically all Haruna and Ryounosuke. It's rather fun to write them really. Hopefully after than Haruichi will start being in this some more, but we'll see. Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryounosuke wrapped an arm around his youngest, using his free hand to steal a little bit of ice cream from the bowl in Haruichi's lap. He smiled innocently at the pout he received, turning back to the movie. He enjoyed moments like these, where he could just relax and enjoy some family time. It would be better if Ryousuke were there, but he knew his eldest was working hard.

"Getting tired?" He asked softly, hearing a yawn. The teen nodded, curling next to his father.

The older male saved the almost empty bowl on his son's lap from spilling onto the couch or floor, setting it on the coffee table before pausing the movie. "How about you get some sleep then. We can finish watching Totaro tomorrow if you want, alright?"

Haruichi nodded, yawning again. Ryounosuke hoisted him up, kissing Haruna on the way to the stairs. "It's a good thing you're so small, or carrying you upstairs would be much more difficult."

He laughed at the light thump of Haruichi's hand hitting his chest. "Not small. Gonna grow big."

"Of course you are, but right now I like how small you are." Opening the door to his son's room, he pulled back the covers for Ryousuke's bottom bunk. "Are you going to be alright sleeping in your brother's bed for a few nights?"

The pink haired teen nodded. "Don't tell."

Chuckling softly as he tucked the sleepy boy in, Ryounosuke kissed his forehead. "Promise. Goodnight Haru-chan." He retreated quietly, flicking the lights off and shutting the door. Making his way back downstairs, he found his wife washing the dishes. Going up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his chin atop her head. "Haruichi's asleep."

"Mmm."

"I put him in Ryousuke's bed for now. He made me promise not to tell him."

Haruna laughed lightly. "I don't think Ryou-chan would mind."

"Neither do I, but I promised. _You_ need to promise too."

"I won't tell him."

"Promise?" Haruna swatted her husband with the dish towel. Snatching it from her hand, he grabbed one of the clean bowls and began drying it. Setting it onto a rack to be put away later, he reached for another clean bowl and bumped his hip against his wife.

He smiled at her surprise and laughed when she bumped him back. The two began swaying side to side, bumping together, and Haruna started humming. She smiled as she handed the next dish to her husband, before slowing to a stop and letting out a sigh.

Ryounosuke frowned and set the items in his hand down, taking his wife into his arms once more. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Haruna shook her head. "It's stupid."

"No it isn't."

"I just…I know Tajima-sensei said Haru-chan will be fine, but every time I think about it, I start worrying that something's going to happen and we'll lose him. He's still a child Ryounosuke."

"I know he is. I also know he has two loving parents who are willing to help him when he needs it, and a strong and beautiful mother who will move heaven and earth to make sure her children are alright. He may have a few problems now and then, or need a helping hand, but that's what parents are for. He's going to be alright Haruna."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I refuse to let anything happen to him. And because I know you're here looking after him. I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it until you believe it. Haruichi's going to be alright. We won't let anything happen to him."

Haruna shook her head. "It's going to take me a while to realize that."

"That's fine. Worry as much as you need to. You said it yourself – it's a mother's job to worry." Kissing her head, Ryounosuke shooed her towards the stairs. "Go get ready for bed. I'll finish up the dishes and be there in a little bit." Seeing her about to object, he held up his hand. "No buts. Go young lady. Shoo." He grinned at the small smile she gave him, turning back to finish the last little bit for the dishes.

It didn't take long, and he left them on the rack to be put away tomorrow. Heading upstairs, he grabbed a pair of pajamas and snuck into the bathroom. Stripping out of his clothes and placing them into the hamper, he opened the door to the bath and leaned against the frame. For a moment, he just admired his wife's bare back before knocking and asking, "Mind if I join you?"

Jumping slightly, Haruna turned and pouted at her husband. "You've been sneaking up on me a lot more recently."

Laughing, he strode forward and kneeled behind her, reaching around to pluck the washcloth from her before gently running it along her back. "That's because you've been off guard recently. It's gotten so much easier to do."

"Don't expect it to be this easy forever."

"I know – that's why I'm taking advantage of it right now." Leaning in, he placed a kiss on the back of her neck, simultaneously poking the small birthmark on her lower back, right above her left butt cheek.

"Pervert," Haruna accused, smacking him on the head.

"Only because I love it when you blush." Haruna smacked him again before dumping a bucket of water over her head, making sure to douse her husband with it as well. Grabbing the shampoo, she began lathering it into her roots while childishly ignoring her husband.

Wrapping his arms loosely around her – and leaning away from the shampoo so it didn't get into his eyes – Ryounosuke kissed her arm. "You're amazing Haruna. I can never get enough of you."

Turning towards him, Haruna smiled and rubbed the shampoo from her hands into her hair. "You're pretty great yourself." Leaning in and kissing him on the forehead, she smiled. "I'll always love you Ryounosuke."

"And I'll always be here for you. Until death do us part, I will love you forever. You and Ryousuke and Haruichi."

Haruna leaned in and kissed her husband again, nearly shrieking when water was poured over them both. Smacking her husband, she couldn't help but laugh as she finished rinsing out her shampoo.

* * *

 **Alright, so here's chapter 3. Let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruna bit her lip as she watched her baby practice his swings. It had only been a week since he'd started practicing again, but each time she was out there with him – ready to intervene if anything happened. She leaned against her husband, her right arm gripping her left forearm tightly.

Swallowing, she glanced at her watch. "Haru-chan, you've been practicing for half an hour, why don't you come take a short break." Her son was sweating slightly, but didn't seem tired. Even so, she didn't want to take any chances.

"I'm fine." Though he said that, Haruna was happy to see he listened and came over to them.

"I know sweetheart, but I don't want you to push yourself too hard. Start off slow, alright?"

"Alright."

Watching Haruichi drink the lemonade she'd made, she twisted her hands together. "Haru-chan…"

"Yes Okaa-san?"

Taking a steading breath, the mother asked, "Are you…are you _sure_ you want to keep playing baseball?"

She flinched at the shocked and slightly horrified look her son gave her. " _Of course_ I want to keep playing! I _love_ baseball!"

Haruna frowned. "I know that, but…maybe you should just play for fun, rather than competitively like you do now."

"Okaa-san! I _like_ playing competitively! It's fun! And how would I have a chance at being a pro if I didn't play competitively?"

"You're still thinking about becoming a professional baseball player?"

"Why wouldn't I? So long as I'm careful and take care of myself, it shouldn't be a problem. I don't want to quit just because of _this_." He gestured sharply towards his chest.

"But Haru-chan, it's probably not a good idea. Why don't you try for something less… _physical_ , like teaching or baking?"

Haruichi gaped at his mother for a few moments before turning to his father. "Otou-san!"

Ryounosuke shook his head and laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Haruna, I know you're worried, but Haruichi is determined. He's been taking it easy for you, and resting if he feels dizzy or tired. You shouldn't make him stop something her enjoys so much." Turning to his happy son, he folded his arms. "Haruichi, let me make this clear. You can keep playing baseball as you like, but I do agree with your mother that going pro for it is rather risky."

He raised a hand. "That's not to say I'm stopping you from it. We'll see how the rest of middle school and high school go for you with baseball before we decide if it will be alright for you to pursue a career in it or not. As it stands, should something happen while you're playing – be that breaking or damaging your ICD or having problems with your heart, then you _will_ stop playing. Is that understood?"

The teen nodded begrudgingly and shuffled back over to start practicing again. Ryounosuke turned to his wife. "He'll be fine Haruna. Besides, did you _really_ think he'd give up baseball that easily?"

"No. I just want him to be safe."

"I know you do honey. We both do. But we won't always be there to hold his hand and protect him from the world. We have to let him do the things he enjoys and just be there to catch him if he falls or stumbles."

Sighing and taking one more glance at her pouting baby, she turned to head inside. "I'm going to start dinner. Watch him for me?"

"Of course." Smiling as she entered the house, he called to his son. "That's enough batting practice for now. How about we play some catch?" Grabbing one of the extra mitts they had, he lightly tossed a baseball up and down. When Haruichi put his own mitt on, he lightly threw it towards the teen as a warmup.

"You're almost a second year. Any thoughts on where you want to go for high school?"

Haruichi caught the easy toss and returned it. "I want to go to Seidou with aniki."

Ryounosuke shook his head, having known it was coming. "I don't know about you going that far away for school. I would have been fine with it before, but now…"

"I'll let aniki know what's going on," Haruichi said stubbornly. "And I'll tell the coach so he'll let me sit out if I get tired or dizzy."

"What if he doesn't or says you shouldn't play?"

"He can't keep me from playing. Even if I'm not a regular there, I'll still be able to practice and play."

"I'm sure there are other places closer that would let you play as a regular."

"Maybe, but the schools nearby are small. I wouldn't have a good chance of going to koshien if I went to any of them. And besides, most of them don't choose the smaller players as regulars. At least if I'm at a bigger school I won't be skipped over because of my height."

"And what makes you so sure your _brother_ will let you play when he finds out?"

Haruichi hesitated for a moment before he said, "Aniki can't make me stop playing."

"Oh? Ryousuke is like you mother in that they tend to find ways to get what they want."

"If I can convince everyone else, I can convince aniki."

"You sound awfully sure about that."

"Well…you're able to convince okaa-san about things, right?"

Ryounosuke laughed. "True, but I doubt some of my methods would work for you."

Haruichi tilted his head as he caught the baseball. "Why not?"

The father shook his head with a sly grin. "Just trust me on this." Catching the toss, he stretched his arms above his head. "Go ahead and take a bath before dinner. We can play some more tomorrow." Still confused, Haruichi nodded and gathered up his equipment. Still chuckling slightly, the elder Kominato headed inside and towards the kitchen.

"Done already?" Haruna asked, glancing back at him. "It's only been about five minutes."

"I figured he could use a bath before dinner, and I wanted a chance to talk to you alone for a bit." He sat on the edge of the table, grinning and moving to a chair when she glared at him.

"Talk about what?"

Pursing his lips, Ryounosuke said, "Haruichi wants to go to Seidou for high school."

Haruna paused before seemingly deflating. "I was afraid he would."

"He's completely set on it. He even agreed to tell Ryousuke himself about the ICD and everything, saying he could convince him to let him play."

The woman frowned down at the casserole she was putting together. "Is there any way we can talk him out of it? I don't want him to be that far away."

"Neither do I, but he seems fairly stubborn about it. We can try to wear him down, but I doubt he'd be very happy staying here."

"I want him to be happy," Haruna said, sticking the pan into the oven and turning towards her husband, "But is it too much for him to stay here near us?"

Standing and pulling the woman close, Ryounosuke whispered, "Let's think about it for the next few months. Give him some time to think it over as well. He's still a first year, so we have some time. We'll talk to him about it next year, before he becomes a third year, alright? It'll also let us see how he does playing baseball with his ICD."

Haruna nodded slightly. "Just promise me that even if he doesn't like it, if we think it's best we'll keep him here."

The male smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course."

Haruna shook her head as she and Ryounosuke stood with their baby, waiting for his train. "You're sure you have everything?"

"Yes okaa-san. We went over the list three times before we left."

"And you're going to let the coaches _and_ your brother know when you get there?"

"I've already called ahead and let the head coach know I needed to speak with him. I'll let aniki know when I see him."

"And you know where you're going? When and where to switch trains? Which stop to get off at? How to get to the school?"

"I have it all written down in here." He held up a small notebook and placed it back into his jacket pocket.

"And you'll call us when you arrive?"

"The second I find the phone."

Haruna hugged her baby, planting a kiss on his head. "Don't be like your brother and never call."

Haruichi smiled and nodded. "I'll call every month – week." He corrected himself after a stern look from his mother. "I'll call every week."

"Play hard over there," Ryounosuke said, ruffling the teen's hair. "Don't forget to take care of yourself."

"And don't skip those meetings every month with your cardiologist. I don't care how busy you are, don't you _dare_ skip them."

"I promise I won't skip the meetings."

"Good. Let Ryou-chan know about them too. And tell him to call us more often."

"I will okaa-san."

Haruna hugged her baby again. "I'm going to miss you. The house is going to be so empty now that you and your brother are both gone."

"We'll be back during breaks."

"It won't be the same though." Shaking her head and wiping her eyes, she stepped back and smiled at him. "You both grew up too fast."

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything," Ryounosuke said.

"I won't otou-san."

Seeing his train pulling up, Haruichi hugged his parents one last time before boarding, waving from the window until it pulled away. _'Seidou, here I come.'_

* * *

 **So Haruichi will be in Seidou next chapter! Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aniki." Ryousuke paused, hand hovering above his drink selection. "Can I talk to you?"

Dispensing the drink of his choice, the elder Kominato pulled it out and turned to his little brother. "I'm surprised okaa-san and otou-san let you come. It was hard enough for them to let me come here."

Shifting slightly, Haruichi absently rubbed at his chest. "It wasn't easy." Eyes darting around, he tilted his head slightly. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

Ryousuke raised an eyebrow. "We can't talk here?"

Haruichi didn't want to have this conversation where anyone could overhear. He also knew his brother would keep playing this game until he either said it out in the open, or got fed up and tried again later. Biting his lip and staring at the ground, he felt his cheeks heat up. "Please onii-chan." He grimaced lightly. He wasn't fond of using this tactic, but as far as he knew it was the fastest way to get his brother to shut up and _listen_ to what he had to say.

Feeling a hand on his, he followed Ryousuke to the third year's room where the elder teen proceeded to kick out his roommates and lock the door. "What's wrong?"

At least there wasn't hesitation. Rubbing his hands lightly, Haruichi looked everywhere but at his brother. "Okaa-san and otou-san only let me come here on the promise I'd tell the coach and you what was going on." The elder teen stayed silent, gesturing him to go on.

Gripping the hem of his shirt, Haruichi swallowed and quickly pulled it off. He kept his head down, waiting for his brother to say something. A minute or two went by in silence before fingers lightly touched the skin where the ICD protruded slightly.

"Explain."

Looking up through his lashes, the younger Kominato put a hand over his heart. "It's called Long QT Syndrome, and it's a variation of arrhythmia. Basically my heart has trouble beating normally, and is at a higher risk of going into cardiac arrest. This," He traced the small box implanted into his chest, "Is an ICD – an implantable cardioverter defibrillator. It send shocks to my heart to keep it beating at a normal rhythm."

He glanced up at Ryousuke, before his eyes trailed back down to the floor. "I told the coach the day I got here."

The elder teen didn't say anything for a while, his fingers just lightly tracing the small box before he touched the scar from the surgery. "It looks old."

Now for the hard part. "I got it the end of my first year of middle school." Haruichi licked his lips. "I'd fainted and okaa-san couldn't wake me up, so she called an ambulance. Tajima-sensei asked me some questions when I did wake up, and ran a few tests, before declaring it Long QT Syndrome. He told okaa-san and otou-san the options and they decided the ICD would be the best."

He flinced when his brother put one hand under his chin, forcing him to look up, and raked his bangs back with the other. It was the first time Haruichi had seen his brother's eyes open in a long time, and he gulped slightly. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

As much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't. "I…You were near finals. I-I didn't want to bother you b-because you were b-busy."

"Do you think I'd _care_? You, okaa-san, and otou-san waited _two years_ to finally tell me? What if you'd had a serious problem or _died_? Would anyone bother to tell me about it _then_?" Haruichi flinched. "And what about those times I was home for break? Why couldn't you have told me then?"

"I…I-It didn't c-come up." His brother looked so _hurt_ , and guilt was swelling up inside Haruichi.

"These things don't just _come up_." Clenching his teeth, Ryousuke sighed and closed his eyes once more, letting Haruichi's head go and pulling him into a hug. The younger teen ignored the stinging in his eyes, and hugged his brother back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

Hearing and feeling the third year take a deep breath, Haruichi was slightly disappointed when the hug was broken. "Tell me now then." Ryousuke sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him. "Tell me everything about what's been happening, and what I need to know about this Long QT Syndrome."

Picking up his shirt and pulling it back over his head, Haruichi sat next to his brother. "I have to go meet the cardiologist every month, so they can do a check up and make sure everything's alright both with my heart and with the ICD. Other than that, I have to sit or lay down if I'm feeling tired or dizzy. And I can't have electronics around the ICD too long, or it might malfunction."

Kicking off his shoes, he scooted back so he was leaning against the headboard. "After I got it, I had to stay in the hospital for a night, and then couldn't do a lot of exercise or heavy lifting for a month afterwards. Okaa-san kept me from practicing baseball for another week after that though. She also wanted me to quit playing, even though Tajima-sensei said I'd be fine if I was careful.

"Which reminds me, I can't slide headfirst, or come into physical contact during the games or I might damage it. Since I'm not playing a position that's really physical, it should be fine." Tilting his head back, he tried to remember if there was anything else. "Oh yeah, okaa-san wanted me to tell you to call home more." Grinning, he said, "She made me promise to call home once a week because of you. She's afraid I'll be like you have been and not call much at all."

Shaking his head, Haruichi finished, "That's basically everything that happened. Nothing else out of the ordinary besides that." Leaning his head against his older brother's shoulder, he asked, "What's it been like here? You never really said anything about it."

Ryousuke hummed and absentmindedly ran his fingers through Haruichi's hair. "There's not much to say. Practice is hard, we're forced to eat three bowls of rice a day, and classes are what you'd expect."

Huffing, the younger Kominato asked, "What was your first year here like?"

"Well, the uniform they gave me didn't fit, so it was really baggy." Haruichi laughed at the image. "The upperclassmen tried to make fun of me for it, but it backfired on them." The grin on Ryousuke's face told Haruichi he probably didn't want to know. "We were actually told – the other first years and I – that we had no talent and would never be regulars on the team. Jokes on them because now we are."

The younger Kominato was surprised. His brother was one of the best players he knew! How could they tell him he had no talent? Tokyo was _weird_. "We all had to work hard to get those regular spots though. And we've trained hard these past two years to get to Koshien. This year, we're going to make it."

As Haruichi listened to his older brother tell stores of his past two years here, his eyes started to slide shut. It had been a long day, and sitting next to his brother like this, listening to him talk, was so _comfortable_. Curling a little closer, he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Ok, so, not gonna lie. I have the next, like, 6 chapters written out for this. Honestly, I just keep forgetting to update. I hope you all are liking the story even though it's taking a while to play out! Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ryousuke was quiet for a long time after his brother fell asleep. Still running one hand through Haruichi's hair, he thought about what he'd learned. It was still hard to believe, that his baby brother was diagnosed with a heart disease – a fairly dangerous one from what he'd heard – only about a year after he'd left.

And nobody had told him.

He would have known had he stayed. He would have been there to help if he hadn't come to Seidou. He wouldn't have to hear about it nearly two years later if he'd even called home more often. He could admit the main reason he didn't call very often was because he was avoiding his brother.

As much as he loved the first year, he wasn't fond of forever protecting him, and having to be the better one. Haruichi was playing baseball because he did, but the younger boy had _so much talent_ , that Ryousuke felt he'd be left behind if his brother kept improving at the rate he was.

So he pushed himself harder, trying to stay a level above his little brother. He wanted to give Haruichi something to aim for, but also was wary about being surpassed too soon. _He'd_ started baseball first, and _he_ was the elder sibling. Wasn't he supposed to be better at it?

And yet now there was a hitch in Haruichi playing. His heart was having problems. There was no way he was going professional – not only would no team probably take him if they knew, Ryousuke wouldn't allow it. His little brother, who had some of the _best_ baseball instinct, was limited in how much and hard he could play.

It wasn't fair. Ryousuke had come to Seidou, both as a way to separate himself from his brother, but also because he knew he could get better here. He wanted to give Haruichi something to aim for. He wanted to show that as good as he was, he could always get better. He wanted to prove that height didn't matter when you had the skills to play.

But it was all for nothing, since Ryousuke hadn't been there when Haruichi needed him. He hadn't been there during an important time – when his little brother could have _died_. Turning to stare at the sleeping teen, he figured it was time to own up to the fact he hadn't been a very good big brother. He'd ignored the younger Kominato and hadn't even tried to keep in touch.

"I'll do better," He whispered. "Just promise me you're going to take care of yourself." He wasn't sure he could deal with it if something happened to his baby brother. Pulling back slightly, he slid Haruichi under his covers, tucking him in before turning towards his door. Surely Youichi wouldn't mind if he borrowed him computer for a while.

Slipping out the door, he made his way over to the short stops room, raising an eyebrow at the screams and laughter coming from within. Shaking his head, he opened the door without knocking, chuckling at the sight of a first year caught within the second year's headlock.

"Ryou-san!" The second year grinned, spotting the pink haired male, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to borrow your computer."

Looking down at his captive, Kuramochi let him go and went over to his desk. "What do you need it for?"

"Something."

Rolling his eyes, the short stop handed over his laptop and the charger. "Fine, fine. Just give it back when you're done."

Ryousuke left with a "Don't come crying to me if you kill another one," making sure to grin at the terrified first year, before heading back to his room, computer tucked under his arm. Quietly entering his room once more, Ryousuke glanced to make sure Haruichi was still asleep before settling down at his desk. Placing the computer on the wooden surface, he plugged it in before he forgot and opened the lid.

While waiting for it to boot up, he wrote a list of the things Haruichi had told him. The name of the disease, the type, and the name of the implant. While he was sure his brother had told him the truth, he wanted to make sure he wasn't being kept in the dark about anything else concerning it. Haruichi had picked up a horrible habit of downplaying injuries or problems he had so others wouldn't worry about him.

Opening the search engine, he typed in the name, _Long QT Syndrome_. Thankfully, the first link that popped up was a hospital's website explaining the problem. Clicking on it, he read through the overview, feeling his shoulders relax when he read that it was treatable and not life-threatening so long as it was monitored.

Scrolling through the information that no longer concerned him, such as how to know if you have it or how they test for it, he paused when he found a small section about the ICD. It mainly told him that it treated the Long QT Syndrome by sending electrical shocks to the heart when it feels abnormalities in the rhythm.

Continuing on, he found the section for lifestyle changes that those diagnosed might think about. The first suggestion was avoiding strenuous exercise or contact sports. _'Baseball isn't much of a contact sport, but it **is** strenuous. Why did Okaa-san and Otou-san let Haruichi come here if they **knew** playing baseball could cause complications?'_ Putting that thought on the backburner for now, he continued reading.

It talked about keeping calm and avoiding things that might startle you or cause extreme emotions such as excitement or anger. Seeing the next paragraph, he found that some people diagnosed were able to stay in sports successfully. _'The doctor probably said it was fine, which is why Haruichi was able to come_.'

Clicking on the next page, he saw three bulleted items that were bolded which told ways to help. The first was _Don't Overexert Yourself_. Ryousuke pursed his lips. That might be a little hard here, but since Haruichi said he'd already told the coach, maybe he'd let the younger Kominato sit out more. The second was _Know Your Symptoms._

The elder brother decided a talk with Haruichi about the symptoms to look for was in order. He should also check in with their parents to see what they had to say about it. The last was to _Inform Others_. That's already been taken care of. The elder teen breathed a soft sigh of relief, realizing that his brother was taking this seriously and knew better than to lie about it or try to hide it.

The last page said that some drugs may cause problems for people with the Long QT Syndrome, and if the illness involved vomiting or diarrhea, then they should be taken to the hospital. _'Luckily Haruichi doesn't tend to get sick very often.'_

Finding everything else was a repeat of the information he'd just read, he exited from the search and powered down the borrowed computer. It was getting late and he could search more tomorrow. Changing into pajamas, he crawled into bed next to his little brother, sighing slightly. "Such a troublesome little brother you are," He whispered, his fingers lightly tracing where the ICD had been implanted. "You'd better know what you're doing, coming to Seidou like this." Tossing his arm over the sleeping first year, Ryousuke pulled his little brother close. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."


	7. Chapter 7

"You finished with whatever you were using it for?"

Ryousuke nodded and handed back the computer. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

The second year shrugged. "I wasn't using it. Took you long enough though, you've had it for almost a month now." Setting it on his desk, he eyed the third year. "Do I at least get to know what you were using it for?"

"Just looking up something," The pink haired teen answered. Sitting on one of the bottom bunks, he asked, "How are you liking your first year?"

The short stop groaned. "He's the most obnoxious, loud, _annoying_ first year I've ever met. He's fun to tease though, and is resilient enough for me to use my wrestling moves on."

"Are you sure you're not just getting weaker?" Kuramochi laughed and waved off the idea. "So how's ototou? You haven't left his side since he got here."

"Haruichi's fine. He just got done moving his things into my room."

"Really Ryou-san? He's not a kid, I'm sure he'll be fine if he sleeps in a different room than you. He's been fine the past two years without you." The second year knew he'd stepped on a landmine when his partner's face darkened for a moment, the smile falling from his face. "Ryou-san?"

"It's nothing Youi-chan," the third year remarked, his face returning to normal.

"Ryou-san…"

"I'll see you later Youi-chan. Thanks again for letting me borrow your computer." The short stop watched his partner leave before slumping down at the desk. Running a hand over his face, he sighed and booted up the computer.

He hated invading the third year's privacy, but the elder Kominato was acting strange, and Kuramochi had to admit he was worried. Pulling up his search history, he frowned at what he saw. _'What's Long QT Syndrome? And why was Ryou-san researching it?'_

Typing it back into the search engine, he clicked on the first link, attempting to find out what his friend and partner was so upset about. Reading through the information, he swallowed as his mouth went dry. _'Does Ryou-san…or maybe it's ototou? Or maybe he found out one of his parents has it?'_ Shaking his head, he continued to read.

He wasn't sure how long he sat looking at everything the third year had searched, but when his first year roommate asked what he was looking at, his first reaction was to jerk his elbow back, catching Sawamura in the nose. Reeling back, the pitcher's eyes watered.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't sneak up on me _bakamura_!" Slamming the lid shut, he swept out of the chair and pulled his idiot roommate into a headlock.

"But you were staring at the screen so seriously!"

"It's _homework_ you idiot! If I don't keep my grades up I'm off the team. Same goes for _you_." He watched the first year pale at the news, as though he hadn't realized he had to get good grades.

Tossing the pitcher to the ground, he grumbled about annoying roommates and stalked outside. He needed to clear his head. Obviously either Ryou-san or someone close to him – Kuramochi's bet was on ototou with how overprotective he'd been since the first year arrived – had been diagnosed with Long QT Syndrome. From what he'd read, it wasn't a huge problem so long as it was monitored, which explained the third year forcing his little brother to share a room and the way they were practically glued together since the elder Kominato refused to let the younger one out of his sight for long.

It also explained why the coach wasn't getting mad with how frequently the younger brother was stopping to take a break during practice. He'd heard Sawamura complain how it wasn't fair that the coach was being so nice and lenient towards 'Harucchi' compared to the others. _'If only you knew,'_ The second year thought bitterly, _'Then you'd probably be doing the same thing as Ryou-san_.'

Heading towards the vending machines to get something to drink, he was surprised to find the younger Kominato without his protective elder brother around. "This is a surprise," He commented lightly, inwardly wincing when he startled the first year. From the stuff he read, that was a bad idea. He'd have to announce himself earlier next time.

"I don't think Ryou-san's left your side since you got here." He meant it to be a joke, but the way the first year's mouth curved down and his nose scrunched slightly showed he was annoyed with his brother's constant hovering.

"I left aniki on the phone with our parents," He explained. "I told him I was thirsty."

Sliding his coins into the machine, he punched his selection and waited for it to be spit out, wondering what he should say. He'd been around the younger Kominato quite a bit, but they two hadn't really talked much. "Has Ryou-san always been this overprotective?"

"Not really."

"Oh? What changed?" Kuramochi wanted to smack himself when he saw how uncomfortable he was making the first year. "Never mind. Have you heard of the new game coming out next week?" He remembered Ryousuke mentioning his brother was big on games.

He could tell the pink haired male was grateful for the topic change by the way the corners of his mouth curved into a small smile. "I can't wait to play it. I don't think I'll get to for a while though." He must have looked confused, since the shorter teen explained, "I don't have enough money to buy it, and even if I did they'll probably be sold out by the time I'm able to go and pick up a copy."

Kuramochi grinned. "We can play it together then. I reserved a copy last time I was at the store, and already paid for it. All I have to do is go pick it up when it comes out." He swore the first year's face lit up with joy, almost like a kid at Christmas time.

"Really?"

Laughing, he ruffled the pink locks – absently wondering if Ryousuke's was that soft before violently pushing the thought down – and nodded. "Sure. It's more fun with people who can give you a challenge. No offence to your brother, but he sucks a video games."

Haruichi laughed, and Kuramochi felt proud of himself. He gulped slightly when he heard the elder Kominato's voice behind him. "Is that so?"

Turning slightly, he scratched the back of his neck. "R-Ryou-san! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," The second baseman said evasively.

"It's true though aniki," The first year piped up, "You suck at video games." Kuramochi's feelings were mixed when Ryousuke shifted his attention to his younger brother.

He couldn't lie to himself, he knew he liked the third year. He just wasn't sure how his partner felt about him, or if his feelings were more strong admiration rather than actual _like_. _'I don't want to take a chance and have it blow up in my face if I'm wrong about what I feel or he doesn't feel the same way.'_

Shaking his head at the thought, he wrapped his arm around the younger Kominato's shoulders. "Ototou agreed to go with me to pick up the new game coming out next week." He ignored the younger teen's surprise. "Then I'm going to show him how _real men_ play video games."

He'd expected Ryousuke to let out a laugh, but instead it was the younger brother who snorted and whispered, "In your dreams."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" He laughed at the blush covering the first year's cheeks. He obviously hadn't meant to say that out loud. Kuramochi was surprised when the younger teen looked up at him, his bangs parting slightly to show one intense pink eye, a fire inside and a mocking smile upon his lips eerily similar to his brother's.

"Maybe."

Shivering slightly, he retracted his arm. "You're more like Ryou-san than I thought."

Before he could retort, Ryousuke cut in and pushed his brother back towards the dorms. "Alright, it's getting late. Go back and finish your homework Haruichi, I need to talk to Youi-chan for a bit." The two watched as the first year huffed, his cheeks puffing out slightly, before shuffling his way back towards his room. Only when he was gone did Ryousuke say, "You know." It wasn't a question.

"You didn't delete the search history." There was no way he could lie to his partner. "I was worried."

He watched as the third year seemed to deflate, his shoulders slumping. "Don't let Haruichi know you know until he tells you."

"I know that." Laying a hand on one of the second baseman's broad shoulders, he grinned. "However if he doesn't want people to know you should probably lay off a bit with how protective you are over him. I didn't realize you had such a huge brother compl-" He gasped for breath, knowing he deserved the punch to the gut. Watching his partner walk away, he said just loud enough for the other to hear, "I'll look after him Ryou-san."

He simply got a wave in return before the pink hair disappeared around the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

If there was one thing Haruichi didn't mind, it was that his elder brother was somehow able to secure the huge bath for just the two of them each night. He wasn't sure how, and didn't bother to ask. He really hadn't been looking forward to seeing the stares directed towards the box in his chest or the questions about it.

He was also thankful to Kuramochi, since the second year had apparently talked to his elder brother, resulting in Ryousuke backing off slightly and giving him a bit more breathing room. Not to mention he was continuously invited over to the short stop's room to play one game or another. He thoroughly enjoyed competing against the elder teen, as Kuramochi was more of a challenge than his brother was.

Throwing his controller down, the second year groaned and flopped onto his back. "Damn it. I thought I was _good_ at this game."

"You are good at it." Haruichi smiled at the glare thrown his way.

Switching to one player mode, he absently brushed his bangs back as he proceeded to clear the level on his own. He was nearing the boss fight when the short stop spoke up. "How come you don't cut your bangs?"

Pausing slightly, he shook his head. "Everyone teases me about how girly I look."

He winched at the flick to his head, pausing the game and rubbing the slightly sore spot. "When was the last time they did that?"

"Teased me about looking like a girl? Last year. Last week actually, but they didn't know I was there when they said it. They apologized when they saw me though."

Rolling his eyes, the second year specified, "I meant about your eyes. You look girly no matter what with that thin build."

Huffing, Haruichi thought back. When _was_ the last time someone commented on his eyes? "Not since I grew them out back in elementary school."

"See? And admit it, it's probably hard to see like that. Not to mention you wouldn't have to keep pushing them out of the way all the time."

"I don't push them out of the way all the time." They both knew that was a lie. He could ignore them during practice, but when he was working on homework or playing a game, he tended to keep brushing them out of the way. And with being in the back, it _was_ a little hard to see. But that was also because he was rather short and had to keep looking around all the tall people.

Sitting up, Kuramochi reached forward and used one hand to sweep the bangs from his face, holding them atop his head. "If nothing else, you'd at least draw more attention to yourself. And people could actually _tell_ when you're angry or upset – it's a lot easier to read you when your eyes are visible."

"Maybe I don't _want_ to be read easily," the first year grumbled, swatting his senior's hand away, " _or_ draw more attention to myself."

The second year shrugged. "Fine. It's a waste though – your eyes are really nice." Hrauichi flushed and turned back to the game. It had been a long time since anyone had complemented his eyes, rather than make fun of them.

Finishing the level, he stretched and got up. It was getting late and he still had homework to do before he went to bed. And he still needed to call his parents. Thanking the short stop for the game, he made his way to the payphone. Dialing their home phone he waited for his parents to pick up, his mind still on what Kuramochi had said.

 _'Haruichi?'_

"Hi okaa-san."

 _'How are you? Did you have a good week?'_

"I'm alright. The week was fine. We have a game next week, it's the start of tournament that will decide who goes to Koshien."

 _'That sounds like fun. You and your brother are going to do great! How are you feeling?'_

"I'm feeling alright. No problems. I met up with the cardiologist, and he said everything was alright. Aniki came with me again."

 _'How's Ryou-chan doing? He still hardly calls us.'_

"He's fine. He keeps hovering over me, but not as much since Kuramochi-senpai talked to him."

 _'You know he's just trying to look out for you.'_

"I know. But sometimes he won't even let me go to the _bathroom_ alone if he thinks I'm not feeling well."

Haruna laughed over the phone. _'At least I don't have to worry about you, with him there to watch over you.'_

"How are you and otou-san?"

 _'We're doing well. Your father put down a deposit on that little store that opened up near the park. He says it's past time for me to have my own little bakery like I talked about when I was little.'_

"That's great! Your cooking is the best! It's going to be a big hit!"

 _'I'm so glad you think so! I'm going to put your father on, alright?'_ Haruichi listened to the phone change hands before his father's voice came over the line. _'How's it going?'_

"It's good. Okaa-san said you put down a deposit on a shop for her."

 _'I did. You should have seen the way her face lit up when I told her.'_ Haruichi smiled, imagining how happy his mother must have been. _'I know she's already pushed you for how you're feeling and everything, so I'll spare you that. How's baseball been?'_

"It's been fun. We've started practicing harder since the tournament starts next week, but coach is having me do my own practice menu while the second and third year regulars are being pushed to the limit to gear up for the game. I've never seen aniki so tired before, but he always looks like he's having fun."

 _'That's good to hear. Do you need anything? Have anything you want us to send you?'_

"I'm fine."

 _'Alright, well I know it's late and you should get some sleep. Goodnight Haruichi.'_

"Goodnight otou-san, goodnight okaa-san." Hanging up the phone, he made his way back to his room. Sliding into his seat, he flicked on his desk lamp and started on his homework, glancing up when his brother came in.

"Almost finished?" Ryousuke asked, glancing over his brother's shoulder.

"This is the last of it."

"Don't stay up too late. Practice starts early in the morning."

Haruichi scrunched his nose when his brother ruffled his hair, smoothing it back down. Fingering his bangs, Kuramochi's words floated into his mind again. _'It's a waste though – your eyes are really nice.'_

Turning towards his brother who was settling into bed with a book, he asked, "Aniki, do you think I should get my bangs cut?"

"Yes." The answer was without hesitation and surprised him. Raising an eyebrow, the elder said, "I never liked it when you grew your bangs out. Your eyes are one of your best features. You also made okaa-san and otou-san sad when you grew them out."

Fingering his bangs, Haruichi decided he'd think about it. It'd be a big change, after having them like this for so long. _'Maybe at the end of the year,_ ' he thought, _'a change to start the New Year.'_


	9. Chapter 9

"Haruichi," The younger Kominato turned to face his brother. "I want to let Youi-chan know." He didn't have to elaborate. It only took a few moments for Haruichi to think it over before he nodded, though a worried look remained on his face. Ryousuke could guess what was going through his mind.

Going over and squeezing Haruichi's shoulder, Ryousuke said, "I'll tell him after dinner, and then he's going to come bathe with us. Is that alright?" He waited until his brother nodded. "He'll look after you next year when I'm gone. After that, it's up to you who of the other first years you tell."

Seeing the hesitant look on the first year's face, the elder Kominato shook his head. "I want at least one person here besides the coach who knows Haruichi. It'll make me feel better. I'll know that there's another student here who can help you if something did happen."

Shifting, Haruichi nodded reluctantly. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking right now." Kissing the top of his head, he grabbed his bag. "Now come on, we're going to be late for class."

"So he thinks you're explaining everything to me right now?"

Ryousuke nodded, leaning against his bed. "I told him I'd tell you while he was helping Sawamura and Furuya study."

"There's a lost cause."

"He's expecting me to let you know everything, and then you're going to join us for a bath tonight, both to see for yourself and ask him any questions you might have." Staring at his partner, Ryousuke said seriously, "Youichi, he's afraid you're going to treat him differently after this."

"That's stupid."

"Yes, well Haruichi is an idiot in his own way."

"Relax Ryou-san," the second year said as he gripped his partner's shoulder, "Nothing gonna change." Grinning, he added, "He's like the little brother I always wanted to trade my older sister for."

The third year laughed, shaking his head. "Haruichi should be finishing up soon, so go ahead and get your things. We'll meet you in there."

Ryousuke watched him leave before beginning to gather his and his brother's bathing items. He waited for Haruichi to get back and put his things away before wrapping an arm around him and guiding him out of the room. "Ready?" He asked softly.

"As I'll ever be," the younger teen answered just as quietly. Ryousuke squeezed his brother in a one armed hug as they neared the bath.

Heading inside, they stripped out of their clothes, each tying a towel around their waists, before sliding the door to the actual bathing area open. Kuramochi looked up, rag paused in washing his left arm. His eyes went to Ryousuke first, before moving towards Haruichi. His gaze was instantly drawn to the small box protruding slightly from the pale flesh.

It was quiet for a few moments before the second year grinned. "At least now I know why Ryou-san suddenly seemed to gain a brother complex."

Ryousuke frowned, but couldn't find it in him to be too angry with his partner as he watched Haruichi's shoulder's relax. "I do _not_ have a brother complex," he stated, smacking the short stop's head before settling down on his own seat to begin washing.

He ignored the way Kuramochi rolled his eyes at Haruichi. "Was it weird, getting that?" He motioned towards the ICD.

Haruichi nodded. "At first it was uncomfortable, and I kept poking it or moving positions because it felt strange. I'm used to it now though."

"And playing baseball doesn't do anything?"

"Tajima-sensei told me that so long as I don't slide head first or collide with anyone, I should be fine."

"Alright. Tomorrow I want a rematch. I've been practicing, so you're not going to beat me this time!"

Haruichi fully relaxed and smiled at the second year. "If you say so."

Ryousuke let out a silent sigh of relief. He was glad the short stop was here to help, and had gotten along so well with his little brother. Haruichi seemed really happy to have someone who shared his love for games, and it made the elder Kominato happy to know there was someone he could trust looking after his little brother when he couldn't.

Listening to the two talk, he waited for a slight lull in the conversation before he said, "Haruichi, I want Youi-chan to come to the next meeting with the cardiologist."

"Why?"

"Because I want Youi-chan to know who he is, so he can call if there's an emergency and I'm not around. He doesn't have to come to any others, but I want him to go at least once."

He watched Kuramochi roll his eyes once more time and whisper loudly, "Brother complex." Ryousuke felt the smack the second year received was well deserved. He did _not_ have a brother complex. He was just worried about Haruichi.

Rinsing the soap from his body, the third year wet his hair and began lathering in the shampoo. "Are you both ready for midterms?"

Kuramochi groaned while Haruichi nodded. "I've been studying my ass off," the short stop complained, " _and_ have had to listen to _bakamura_ complain and whine about not getting to play."

"Eijun-kun is trying his hardest." The two seniors shook their heads, knowing that even trying his best the loud first year would probably just scrape by with passing. "I'm not sure if Satoru-kun will be alright though. He can barely stay awake during our study sessions and is always asleep in class."

Kuramochi grinned, "Oh? When did you start calling him by his first name?"

The first year flushed pink and muttered, "Eijun-kun was bragging about how I called him Eijun-kun but still called Satoru-kun as Furuya-kun."

The second year rolled his eyes. "I should have known."

"Don't worry about them," Ryousuke said, "Just make sure you're prepared for your tests. If they fail, they fail."

"Harsh Ryou-san. He's right though ototou, it's their own faults if they fail. Don't force yourself to try and beat the knowledge into them. They should have been paying attention from the start."

Haruichi smiled and shook his head. "I already know I'll pass, and I don't mind helping them study." Ryousuke shook his head but didn't bother to comment.

* * *

 **Fairly short chapter, but now Haruichi knows Kuramochi knows. Let me know what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

Haruichi took a deep breath as he walked into the salon. He and his brother were home for winter break, and the New Year had passed a few days ago. Walking up to the counter, he was greeted by the receptionist. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here for a haircut." He felt heat rush to his cheeks. Of _course_ he was here for a haircut. It was a _hair salon_.

The woman smiled kindly, tapping a few keys before gesturing towards the waiting area. "Ran will be out in a few minutes. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Making his way over to the plush couches, he sank down and resisted the urge to fidget. He hadn't told his parents where he was going, wanting it to be a surprise. Reaching up, he fingered his bangs again. In just a little while, they'd be out of his face for the first time in _years_.

He jumped up when a woman called, "Kominato-kun?"

"Y-Yes."

Smiling warmly, she gestured towards the back. "I'm Yamato Ran. If you'll follow me back we can get started." Nodding, Haruichi followed the woman into the back of the salon and sat in the indicated chair, his lips curving down slightly when she had to raise the chair so much to get him to the correct height. "Now, what were you wanting to get done?"

Swallowing, he fingered his bangs. "I want to get them cut."

Nodding, Yamato pushed them up so they could see his face in the mirror. "Just your bangs?" Haruichi nodded. "Alright, how short did you want to go?"

"I…I don't know. I just want them out of my eyes."

Letting the bangs fall back into place, she placed her index finger across his brows. "We could cut them here straight across, or we could layer them out so they got longer towards the sides." She moved her finger to demonstrate what she was talking about. "Or we could just cut them so they fell to the side instead, if you aren't comfortable with them being that short."

Feeling out of his depth and slightly overwhelmed, he shook his head. "I…Can you choose?"

Pushing his bangs back up, she said, "Personally, I think you'd look really nice if we layered the bangs so they got longer. It might be considered slightly more feminine, but you have the perfect face shape for them. Otherwise I could just sweep them to the side, but there's a chance they'll fall back into your face. You'd probably have to put some product in it to keep them to the side."

Haruichi nose scrunched at the thought of using product in his hair. He wasn't fond of taking a long time to get ready, and that sounded like it'd take even longer. "No product please."

"Do you want to go with the layered style then? You shouldn't need product, as long as you remember to blow dry it after a bath."

As much as he wasn't fond of the thought of a feminine style, he didn't want to have to remember to put goop in his hair each morning. _'You look girly no matter what with that thin build.'_ Kuramochi's words rang in his ears, causing him to huff. "Layered is fine."

"Alright. Let's go get you shampooed and then I'll start cutting. I'm also going to trim the rest of your hair, since you have some split ends."

"That's fine." Sliding out of the chair, he followed her over towards a row of sinks and climbed into the reclined chair, situating his neck comfortably against the cool porcelain. He closed his eyes as Yamato began spraying his hair, relaxing slightly when she started lathering the shampoo in. He always liked the feeling of someone playing with his hair. Just not when they were ruffling it.

After the shampoo and conditioner had been washed out, he made his way back to the chair he was in before. He squirmed slightly as they cape was clasped around his neck, but sat still while she combed his wet hair out.

"Just to make sure, you want me to cut the layered style?"

"Yes."

"Alright. You may want to close your eyes so not hair gets into them, alright?" Nodding slightly, he closed his eyes, tensing slightly as cool metal slid across his eyebrows. Hearing the snip, he swallowed. No going back now.

"You're done." Slowly opening his eyes, Haruichi stared at his reflection. He almost didn't recognize himself. "Do you like it?"

Glancing up at the stylist, he tilted his head a little. "It's so different. I'm going to have to get used to it." Sliding off the chair, he bowed slightly. "Thank you." She smiled as he made his way to the counter to pay.

The receptionist handed him back his change with a bright smile. "I like it. It really suits you."

"Thank you," he muttered, pink dusting his cheeks. Heading outside, he shivered slightly in the cold as he pulled his jacket tighter, eyes squinting in the bright light. Blinking to adjust his eyesight, he began making his way home. He was surprised at how different the familiar street looked, now that he didn't have any hair hanging in front of his eyes.

He was thankful that he didn't run into anyone on his way home, but figured it must have been from a combination of the weather and the fact New Year's had just past. Heading inside, he called out that he was back, slipping out of his shoes and shrugging off his jacket in the warmth of the house. Making his way to the kitchen, where he knew he'd find his mother, he smiled a little when he smelt freshly baked cookies.

"Okaa-san," He said, standing in the doorway. When she turned, her hands flew to her mouth in surprise before she ran over and gave him a hug.

"You got your bangs cut! Let me see, let me see." Holding him at arm's length, she brought her hands up to his cheeks and turned his face left and right. "Oh you look _wonderful_!" Bringing him back into a hug, she said, "I never liked it when you grew them out. Your eyes are so beautiful." Letting him go, she turned and rushed from the room. "Stay right there! I need a picture!"

Laughing slightly at how excited she was, he swiped one of the chocolate chip cookies. "What's your mother so excited about?" Turning with the cookie halfway in his mouth, he blinked wide eyed at his father. He'd thought the man had gone to work today.

Flushing slightly at getting caught nabbing a cookie, he broke it in half and swallowed what was in his mouth. "I thought you were at work."

Lips curving up into a smile, the father shook his head. "I took a small holiday. They don't expect me back until Monday." Taking his own cookie, he held it up and winked at his son. "Don't tell your mother."

"Don't tell your mother what?" Both Kominato males jumped and turned, cookies in hand, to stare at the woman with a camera in hand. "Uh huh, I thought I said those were for _dessert_."

Haruichi flushed red. "But they're so _good_. And I just had _one_." Staring at the half in his hand, he corrected, "Well, _half_ of one."

Haruna shook her head and raised the camera. "Alright, but _just one_. Now smile for me." Shoving the rest of the cookie into his mouth, Haruichi grinned. "I can't get over how adorable you look!"

Swallowing his mouthful, the youngest Kominato asked, "Where's aniki?"

"Your brother's in the park. He said he wanted to practice his swings for a bit. He should be back soon for lunch though." Taking another picture, she shooed the two from the kitchen. "Now go on. Shoo."

Being pushed from the kitchen, Haruichi made his way to the couch. As much as he didn't mind the cold weather, he wasn't about to go out and start practicing like his brother. He'd practiced enough the day before, and was content to relax today.

His father sat next to him, slowly finishing his own cookie. "So how's school going?"

Picking up the remote and beginning to flick through some channels, Haruichi shrugged. "They're alright." He smiled at the thought of his friends. "Eijun-kun and Satoru-kun have some trouble with them though."

"Ah, the infamous two we always hear about but have met before." Ryounosuke teased. Haruichi flushed a light pink. He didn't talk about them _all the time_. The older Kominato took pity on his youngest and changed the subject. "How's baseball going for you? Having fun?"

The first year lit up and nodded. "It's a lot of fun! It's hard work, but everyone is doing their best so we can make it to Koshien!" His mood dimmed a bit as he remembered their last game of the tournament. They'd been _so close_ to making it. It was the first time he'd seen his older brother cry since they were very little.

"And you're not having any problems with the ICD?"

The youngest Kominato shook his head. "It's working fine. Aniki had Kuramochi-senpai come with us to my last checkup so he could meet Terashima-sensei."

"I'm glad you have someone else who knows at school with you." Ryounosuke put an arm around his youngest and smiled. "You know your brother is just looking out for you."

"I know." Their conversation was cut short when the door opened and Ryousuke called out that he was back. "Welcome back aniki," Haruichi said, turning to his brother with a smile.

The older teen stared at his little brother for a few seconds before going up and hugging him. Pulling back, he smiled and ruffled Haruichi's hair. "Sorry. You just looked too cute."

Haruichi huffed and straightened his hair with his fingers, nose scrunching as he leaned away from his older brother. "Go shower, stinky aniki."

Ryousuke raised an eyebrow in amusement and pulled Haruichi closer again, making sure his little brother's head was under his arm. "What was that? You like how I smell?"

"Stop! You're all sweaty! Stinky aniki! Let me go!" Haruichi squirmed out of his older brother's grip and waved a hand in front of his face, pretending to gag. "Are you trying to _kill_ me with your stench?"

Ryounosuke laughed at his sons and waved his eldest off. "Lunch is almost ready, so go ahead and clean up."

"Hai, hai," The third year made his way upstairs to put his things away and shower after his practice that morning. Pausing at the base of the stairs, he pulled out his phone and readied the camera, turning back towards his younger brother. "Haruichi." He waited for the younger teen to turn towards him and snapped a quick photo before grinning and heading upstairs.

Haruichi shook his head and leaned against his father. "Aniki is mean."

"He's your older brother," Ryounosuke said, petting the pink hair. "Older siblings tease younger ones. My older brother and sister loved to tease me, and your mother mercilessly teased her little sister as well. He doesn't do it to be mean."

"I know." He pouted slightly, getting a chuckle out of his father.

* * *

 **Yes, this chapter is literally just for me to force Haruichi to cut his bangs. I WANT TO SEE THE PRECIOUS CHILD'S EYES! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
